


I'll Wait For You

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Relationship Study -- Stiles to Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could bitch at him, insult him, mock him, whatever, he didn't care. Nothing she could do would lessen her in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>(What I think Stiles thinks of Lydia Martin.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, to be honest! XP but I did enjoy writing it, and I hope you like it. :)

Lydia Martin was many things. Being talented, beautiful, smart, and fashionable, were only a few of her many good qualities. But the secrets she kept locked inside, in a cold, dark cell, were numerous and easily pushed those qualities out of their sight. And in a weak moment, she couldn't help but think that those qualities never existed.

Stiles knew all of this, because he could see it in her eyes. The hidden pain, the masked superficiality, all of it, like an open book. Sure, she could be manipulative, conniving, and a downright bitch sometimes, but he knew that wasn't all of her. He knew that deep down, locked with all that pain and secrets, was the soul of a scared, lonely girl. It didn't matter how much she tried to hide it, or scoff at him whenever he tried to get her to talk about it, because it was still there.

And however long it took, he would find his way to that cell. He'd sit and wait until that lock was undone. Because being lonely? Well, it wasn't fun. He knew it from experience that it wasn't fun. Lydia Martin, whatever she did, did not deserve such suffering. She could bitch at him, insult him, mock him, whatever, he didn't care. Nothing she could do would lessen her in his eyes. Unlike Jackson, he knew better, and he wanted to help her.

So he made himself a nice little place in her life, however small it may be, and waited with an outstretched hand. As the time passed, his space gradually became bigger and bigger by little margins, until he made her believe him when he promised he'd never desert her, no matter what happened. He would be there for her, all she had to do was ask and he'd come running.

That he wouldn't give up until he beheld that beautiful soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
